Uma Mulher para se Amar
by MiLLa-Chn
Summary: Graças as armações de dois idiotas na intenção de curar uma crise existencial de Saga... o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos reencontra sua inimiga de infância...E agora o que vai dar...? PRESENTE DE NATAL PARA JULI-CHAN!CAPITULO 2 ON-LINE!
1. Default Chapter

"Uma Mulher para se Amar"

"_by Milla-Chan"_

"_Prólogo" _

As ondas batiam contra as pedras, os raios de Apolo iam se despedindo com nuaces vermelhas e laranjas deixando aquele por-do-sol ainda mais encantador.

Sentado na areia, aquele que chegou a ser comparado a um Deus, refletia a razão de sua existência

Outora fora... mestre do Santuário, inimigo de Athena, cavaleiro de gêmeos, espectro de Hades. Hoje novamente vestia a dourada armadura de gêmeos...

Qual a importância de se estar vivo novamente, quando não se é feliz e os dias parecem uma eternidade?

A verdade era clara... ele Saga de Gêmeos jamais fora feliz, sempre dividido entre o bem e o mal, travando inúmeras batalhas para calar aquela voz que ecoava idéias diabólicas na sua mente.

Os únicos anos em que a paz abraçou seu espirito, foram aqueles em que ele e seu irmão, treinavam para um dia se tornarem guardiões da armadura de gêmeos.

Mas ele não podia voltar, não para aquela ilha onde ele fora puro, onde a inocência e a bondade corriam em suas veias... e talvez ele fosse feliz.

Hoje sua alma era marcada por seus pecados que nem mesmo seu arrependimento era capaz de apagar.

A doce Selene mostrava sua face, acompanhada de inúmeras estrelas, protegendo os amantes que trocavam juras de amor. Sob ela Saga caminhava de volta ao Santuário, como fazia todos os dias após buscar na solidão a resposta para sua vida...

--------------------------------------

Já era noite quando o barco a deixou na ilha, fazia anos que não pisava ali...

' –É bom voltar para cá... –falou a jovem ruiva observando a esplendorosa natureza do lugar onde cresceu.'

Pegou suas malas e iniciou uma árdua subida, já que a casa foi construída num dos picos mais altos da ilha.

Juliane entrou na casa, deixando suas malas no hall. Tentou ligar o interruptor mas foi em vão, a casa estava tanto tempo trancada que era obvio que os fusíveis estivessem queimados.

Abriu as cortinas, assim a luz do luar podia guia-la até a cozinha a procura de uma vela.

Os móveis estavam todos cobertos, a poeira dançava sobre o local...

A garota retornou com duas velas que colocou em um belo castiçal de prata, apesar deste estar um tanto amarelado pelo tempo

' –Tia Circe teria um colapso se estivesse viva... –falou passando um dedo na mesinha e constatando que havia uma crosta de poeira na mesma.'

Apanhou sua bagagem e se dirigiu ao seu antigo quarto. Ao abrir a porta percebeu que não estava tão empoeirado como o resto da casa, largou suas malas e deitou-se na cama, estava exausta, amanhã limparia a casa.

------------------------------------------

Kanon e Milo conversavam animadamente quando Saga chegou, e após resmungar um cumprimento se trancou no quarto.

' –Sabe Milo, cada dia que passa sinto que me irmão está mais distante... –falou Kanon com ar preocupado.'

' –Eu não digo mais nada... da ultima vez que você me convenceu a leva-lo para a balada, ele quase me enviou para outra dimensão, por isso não me envolva nas suas roubadas. –falou o escorpião.'

' –Não é isso que ele precisa... ele precisa ficar um tempo sozinho, num lugar calmo e que ele se sinta tranqüilo... –falou Kanon pensativo.'

' –Isso é impossível! Nunca conheci pessoa mais atormentada que ele... desista cara! –falou Milo temendo que o amigo tivesse alguma idéia que o metesse em uma roubada.'

' –Eureka!!! –gritou kanon.'

' –Ô largatixa vê se não grita no meu ouvido... –falou Milo vendo se ainda possuía tímpanos.'

' –Milo tive uma idéia excelente mas preciso da sua ajuda... é o seguinte.... –falou Kanon começando explicar seu mais novo plano para tentar fazer Saga sentir-se melhor.'

---------------------------

Os raios de sol entravam pela janela, os passarinhos cantavam alegremente, foi assim que Juliane despertou de seu longo sono.

Abriu a mala e comeu uma barrinha de chocolate e bebeu uma garrafinha de suco, daqui a pouco entregariam as compras que fez...

Vestiu um short e uma camiseta e começou a limpeza, realmente achou que a casa estaria pior mas para surpresa não estava tão suja.

Após varrer limpar e lavar, era hora de organizar... em seu quarto arrumou suas coisas sem esquecer do scooby-doo de pelúcia.

Enquanto arrumava a sala encontrou uma foto em que ela estava com 9 anos, baixinha e sardenta ao lado de dois garotos de porte atlético idênticos, junto a eles estavam seu tio Telêmaco e sua tia Circe.

' –Saga e Kanon... –murmurou passando o dedo pela foto, quando escutou batidas a porta.'

Guardou o porta retrato e foi ver quem era, dois homens vestindo uniformes de entregadores traziam suas compras

' –Srt.ª Juliane Sandoval? –falou um deles lendo o nome em sua lista.'

' –Isso mesmo! Podem colocar as compras aqui! –falou fazendo menção para que deixassem no hall.'

Os rapazes deixaram quatro grandes caixas no local, Juliane agradeceu mas antes que pudesse fechar a porta, um deles falou

' –Ei você não é Juliane do Vale autora de "Mitologia moderna: sendo pagão nos dias de hoje" ? –falou o rapaz com os olhos brilhando.'

' –Eh, sou porque? – falou sem graça'

' –Eu sou seu fã, adorei seu livro! E gostaria que traduzissem suas outras obras para o grego, para que eu pudesse ler!!! Por favor me dê seu autógrafo!!! –falou o jovem extremamente emocionado com lágrimas no olhos.'

' –Claro será um prazer! Qual seu nome? –falou pegando o papel e a caneta da mão do rapaz.'

' –Coloque para Rafael e Talita, minha noiva também é sua fã!!!'

' –Pronto esta aqui! Em breve meus outros livros também estarão disponíveis em grego! –falou entregando o papel e a caneta.'

' –Muito obrigada nem sei como agradecer... o pessoal nem vai acreditar! –falou dando um salto.'

' –Errr.. sabe poderia também me dar um autógrafo, adorei seu livro, é fantástico! –falou o outro rapaz.'

' –Claro! Seu nome? –perguntou apanhando papel e caneta da mão do mesmo.'

' –Renato... mas coloque para Renato e Sukky, é que minha namorada, também é sua fã! –falou um tanto envergonhado.'

' –Pronto, é uma honra saber que vocês apreciam meus livros! –falou lhe entregando o autógrafo.'

' –O prazer é nosso em conhece-la! Muito obrigada! –falaram os rapazes.'

Juliane fechou a porta, não conseguia acreditar que mesmo nessa ilha deserta encontraria alguém que tivesse lido seus livros...

Abriu as caixas e começou a guardar as compras, ali havia comida para três meses tempo que pretendia ficar ali isolada da civilização, afim de escrever seu mais novo romance.

Começou guardando as coisas de geladeira, sorvete, massas congeladas, frios, refrigerante...

------------------------------------

Saga tomava café silenciosamente, enquanto Kanon fazia questão de fazer todo tipo de barulho com a louça.

' –Kanon, pare com esse barulho! –falou Saga após o gêmeo depositar ruidosamente a faca sobre o prato.'

' –Sabe eu estive pensando, o que será que aconteceu com a ilha que treinávamos!? –falou o ex-general batendo a xícara no pires.'

' –Não sei.... –falou Saga farto daquele barulho.'

' –Depois que nosso mestre e a esposa morreram, acho que a ilha deve estar abandonada! –falou comendo um pedaço de bolo de chocolate e mais uma vez fazendo barulho.'

' –Não faço a menor idéia e para de fazer barulho! –falou perdendo a paciencia.'

' –Ah... mas tinha a sobrinha deles que foi criada conosco...qual era o nome dela, mesmo!? –falou ignorando o irmão.'

' –Juliane... nunca esqueço aquela monstrenga, ela conseguia me irritar mais que você! –falou Saga levantando-se da mesa e indo para sala.'

' –É mesmo...vocês viviam brigando, mas comigo ela sempre foi legal, pregávamos varias peças em você... –falou kanon se jogando no sofá –...soube que ela virou uma escritora famosa, a Saori tem todos os livros dela! –completou. '

Saga fez um gesto de pouco se importar, com aconteceu com sua inimiga de infância

' –Bom dia gêmeos! -falou Milo entrando.'

' –Se você veio, tomar café fique sabendo que já terminamos... –falou Saga um tanto ranzinza.'

' –Fala, Milo!!! –falou Kanon cumprimentado o amigo.'

' –Ainda tem café!? –perguntou o escorpião tentando filar uma bóia.'

' –Claro! Chega aí... –falou fazendo um gesto para Milo o seguisse.'

-----------------------------

Após guardar as compras, a jovem foi até o jardim, ver se a situação do mesmo era tão ruim...

Algumas ervas daninhas haviam se misturado com as roseiras, mas de resto tudo parecia normal.

' –Bem é melhor eu começar a me preocupar com meu livro! –falou entrando novamente.'

Juliane pegou seu notebook e ligou-o no escritório, talvez ali conseguisse a inspiração que tanto lhe faltava...

------------------------------------------

' –Esse bolo estava uma delicia!!! –falou o escorpião terminando o ultimo pedaço.'

' –Percebi... você comeu o bolo inteiro!!!! –falou Kanon �.'

' –Errr... Então, já arranjei o iate, agora é contigo... –falou mudando de assunto.'

' –Ótimo! Agora tenho que inventar alguma história para convencer o Saga a ir... –falou o ex-general pensativo.'

' –Sabe poderíamos fazer isso na minha casa, porque não quero nem ver a cara do Saga quando ele ver que eu detonei o bolo –falou Milo levantando.'

' –Nem eu... –falou Kanon seguindo o companheiro.'

Quando atravessavam a casa de Libra escutaram um resmungo e foram ver de quem era

' –Shiryu !!! –falaram surpresos ao ver o dragão polindo uns molinetes.'

' –O que você tá fazendo aqui? –perguntou Milo surpreso.'

' –O mestre ancião me pediu para limpar e alinhar suas varas de pesca... e cá estou eu... –falou desanimado e voltando a polir o molinete.'

Naquele momento Kanon teve uma excelente idéia...

' –Dragão, está o maior sol lá fora porque você não vai encontrar com o Seiya e treinar um pouco... –falou o gêmeo.'

' –Eu até iria... mas como vocês estão vendo não posso... –falou entristecido.'

' –Ahhh... se você quiser eu e o Milo fazemos isso para você... –falou o ex-general.'

' –Fazem? '

' –Fazemos? –perguntou Milo.'

' –Claro com prazer, né Milo!? –falou dando um pisão no escorpião.'

' –Claro, Claro... –concordou.'

' –Nossa muito obrigada! –falou Shiryu indo embora.'

' –Ô pateta, que história é essa de polir molinetes? –falou Milo enraivecido.'

' –Cala boca e me ajuda a levar essas varas para sua casa... –falou apanhando as varas.'

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.

_E agora o que será que esses dois vão aprontar? _

_E Juliane consiguira a inspiração que tanto deseja?_

N/A: E aí será que me saí bem nesse prólogo?

Está fic é um presente à minha amiga Juli-Chan, que adoro e estimo muuuuuuiiiiiiiitoooooooo!

Espero que tenha gostado desse prólogo, e prometo muito mais emoção no próximo capítulo!!!

Bem, nesse capitulo contamos com a presença de Rafael (Mú de Aries), Talita Sargitarius, Renato (Aiolia) e Sukky, que fazem parte da nossa galerinha!!!

No próximo capitulo contaremos com a presença de novos amigos... Por isso aguardem!!!

Arigatou !!!

Milla-Chan


	2. Capitulo 1

"Uma Mulher Para se Amar"

"_by Milla-Chan"_

Capitulo 1

Juliane estava a horas em frente ao notebook, mas nada do que escrevia lhe agradava...

Cansada de sua falta de inspiração, a escritora fecha o notebook e decide dar um passeio pela ilha.

------------------------

' –E agora me diz o que faremos "gênio"? –pergunta Milo colocando as varas no sofá.'

' –Agora você vai falar com a Athena, a respeito das férias do Saga... –falou Kanon sentando no sofá.'

' –Porque precisa ser eu... vai você! –fala o escorpião.'

' –Está bem para você não dizer que sou injusto, vamos resolver isso no...JÓKEN PÔ!!! –falou Kanon'

' –Está bem vamos lá... –fala Miro se preparando.

' –...1...2...3...JÓKEN PÔ!!!'

-----------------------------

Saga caminhava entre algumas ruínas, a brisa apesar de calma movia os longos fios azuis do cavaleiro, sentando-se em uma rocha e observando as vastas dependências do Santuário, ele lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Kanon naquela manhã...

"O que terá acontecido com a ilha...? Estaria abandonada...?"

Estas perguntas despertaram uma saudade ainda maior daquele lugar... onde os dias eram doces e tenros...

Ali a vida era putrefa, e viver ali significava perdera vivacidade que lhe restara...

Saga levantou-se o começou a caminhar novamente, havia um lugar que ele precisava ir...

---------------------------------

' – JÓKEN PÔ .... JÓKEN PÔ.... JÓKEN PÔ....'

' –GANHEI!!! –gritou kanon.'

' –Ganhou nada, você colocou depois de mim... seu ladrão! –resmungou Milo.'

' –Deixa de ser mal perdedor... e vai lá antes que fique tarde! –falou o gêmeo largando-se no sofá.'

' –Tá legal, eu vou, mas aviso isso não vai ficar assim... você roubou, ladrão!... –resmungava o escorpião enquanto ia saindo.'

-----------------------------------

Juliane parou em um vale onde havia duas arvores, muito parecidas lado a lado, a jovem se aproximou e percebeu que eram aquelas as arvores onde os gêmeos treinavam.

A garota parou a frente de uma delas, e tocou as marcas feitas por fortes mãos, durante longos anos de treinamento... aquela era a arvore que Saga treinava...

Sempre foram inimigos, mas ele jamais soube que na verdade ela sempre nutrira por ele um grande sentimento. Sentimento que hoje, se desvanecera, devido as barreiras impostas pela vida, na realidade o que sentira por ele fora uma paixonite infantil, já que era o único garoto que convivia, apesar de estar sempre mais próxima de Kanon, era o gêmeo ranzinza, orgulhoso e misterioso que chamava sua atenção...

Juliane recostou na arvore... " O que teria acontecido com ele, depois que se tornou cavaleiro..."

------------------------------------

Milo entrou no templo de Athena, ajoelhou-se diante a deusa após fazer uma reverencia...

' –Minha senhora gostaria de lhe fazer um pedido. –falou erguendo os olhos e notando que Saori tentava bordar um pano de prato.'

' –Fale logo Milo, pois estou ocupada... Aí! –gemeu após espetar o dedo.'

' –Senhora, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos tem tido alguns problemas, e venho pedir-lhe que lhe dê um mês de férias.... –falou rapidamente.'

' –Férias!? Se ele quer férias que venha me pedir... –falou ainda concentrada em seu bordado.'

' –... Saga anda muito deprimido, realmente não tem condições de se apresentar à Senhora... –falou o cavaleiro tentando convence-la.'

' –Ora! Se ele está doente precisa ir ao médico! –falou encarando o escorpião e colocando o bordado em seu colo.'

Milo viu que não havia outra saída, tinha de persuadi-la de qualquer maneira.

' –Minha Senhora... –falou tomando lhe as mãos – A saúde de Saga não corre perigo, ele só necessita de um pouco de descanso... –continuou fitando-lhe o rosto e pousando os olhos em seus lábios –E perdoe-me a ousadia, a Senhora também parece cansada... seria interessante conhecer a ilha de Milo, garanto é um lugar muito agradável... –completou sorrindo maliciosamente.'

Saori ficou desnorteada e sem que percebesse autorizou a viagem e se responsabilizou por todos os gastos...

Milo entrou na casa de escorpião, com uma cara extremamente nervosa...

' –Que foi, você não conseguiu!? –perguntou Kanon estranhando as feições do amigo.'

' –Não é isso... é claro que consegui, e ainda por cima ela vai bancar tudo... –falou ainda com a cara amarrada.'

' –Então mané qual o problema!? –perguntou sem entender aquele comportamento.'

' –É que eu precisei dar em cima daquela sem sal para conseguir, e você não imagina o quanto isso é horrível! –falou fazendo cara de nojo.'

' –Então é isso! –falou o ex general se contorcendo de rir.'

' –Você tá rindo porque não foi com você! –resmungou.'

' –Pare de drama... agora é só fazer as malas dele, e larga-lo na ilha! –falou Kanon extremamente confiante.'

-----------------------------------

Saga escalou a superfície rochosa e após muito esforço chegou a Star Hill...

Aquele era um dos lugares que mais o atormentava, mas ele sabia que não podia continuar fugindo, tinha que de alguma maneira enfrentar seus fantasmas...

Fora ali, em um lugar onde somente os Grandes Mestres tem o direito de ir, que ele tomado completamente por sua outra face, assassinara Shion...

O Antigo mestre jamais se deixara enganar por sua bondade e seu comportamento extremamente puro, assim fazendo com que fosse respeitado e amado como um verdadeiro Deus...

Shion sempre soube que ele abrigava um demônio perigosissimo, mas por Ter esse conhecimento, ele o matou...

Saga ajoelhou-se, abriu os braços, olhou para o céu que lhe parecia tão próximo e gritou...

" Por que devo viver, se mal consigo carregar meus pecados!... Se a culpa jamais me abandona independente dos meus atos!... Meu Zeus não se cansa do meu sofrimento... sempre lutei contra o demônio que me possuía, e hoje meu ombros doem diante ao peso de meus pecados e de minha culpa!!! Por que meu Zeus...Por que..."

Saga desabou seu corpo no chão, e pôs-se a chorar desesperadamente...

------------------------------------

Juliane chegou em casa, quando a lua atingia o céu, e nuaces violetas faziam fundo as brilhantes estrelas ali presentes...

A garota deteu-se um momento a porta, e ficou a observar aquele lindo céu estrelado, havia anos que não parava para observar as estrelas.

Sempre compenetrada no trabalho, acabara anulando sua vida, ao notar isso simplesmente parecia tarde demais...

Por um ínfimo instante a imagem daquele jovem de fios azuis inundaram sua mente...

Olhou uma estrela extremamente brilhante e desejou poder reencontra-lo, algum dia...

------------------------------------------

Milo e Kanon chegaram a casa de Gêmeos, entraram no quarto de Saga e começaram a fazer as malas do cavaleiro...

' –Ô gênio, você já pensou em como fará para coloca-lo no Iate? –perguntou Milo debochadamente.'

' –Meu caro, é muito simples... convidaremos ele para pescar... –falou Kanon triunfante.'

' –Pescar!? KÁKÁKÁKÁKÁKÁKÁKÁKÁ... –falou o escorpião se matando de tanto rir –...Ô pateta o Saga sabe que nunca pescamos na vida! –completou entre gargalhadas.'

' –E é aí que você entra!!!... –falou o ex general abrindo a gaveta e pegando uma sunga –...você acha que ele vai precisar disto –completou erguendo a peça.'

' –Por vias das duvidas põe na mala... –falou ao amigo –...mas como assim, "é aí que eu entro!"... –completou irônico.'

' –Esta noite você o convencerá a ir à um barzinho conosco, quando ele estiver bêbado demais e aceitar o convite da pesca, não terá mais volta... porque você sabe ele honra tudo que diz! –falou Kanon forçando a mala para fecha-la.'

' –E o que eu ganho com isso!? –perguntou maliciosamente.'

' –Quem me falou deste barzinho, foi o Deba, ele disse que precisamos conhecer... –respondeu maliciosamente, ainda brigando com a mala.'

' –E como chama? –perguntou o escorpião.'

' –Coyote... dizem que é diferente de tudo! –respondeu Kanon animado.'

' –Ok...mas digo, se algo der errado...te vira!!! –falou Milo sentando na mala para que Kanon conseguisse fechar o zíper.'

---------------------------------------

Saga entrou na casa de gêmeos e para sua surpresa, esta estava extremamente silenciosa.

O cavaleiro caminhou até a cozinha e esta também estava vazia, percebendo que não havia ninguém Saga resolve tomar um banho.

Para sua surpresa quando entrou em seu quarto, encontrou um bilhete sobre a cama:

_Saga,_

_Esta noite teremos uma importante reunião, em um restaurante na cidade, por isso esteja pronto as oito._

_E nada de se atrasar..._

_Kanon._

' –Palhaçada... –murmurou tirando a camisa e ligando o chuveiro.'

-----------------------------------

Juliane começou a preparar o jantar. Abriu o congelador, pegou uma lazanha pronta, e colocou para esquentar no microondas.

Enquanto o jantar não saía, a garota resolveu tentar contatar, sua empresária.

Juli pegou seu celular, e percebeu que não havia sinal.

' –Droga!!! –reclamou caminhando pela casa em busca um mísero sinal -...é só o que faltava, sem inspiração, sem celular e presa numa ilha deserta!!! –completou irritada.'

-----------------------------

Já eram oito horas e nada do Kanon aparecer, Saga já estava quase vestindo seu pijama e indo dormir, quando o ex general e Milo chegaram...

' –Por Zeus onde você estava!!! –falou Saga.'

' –Eu estava esperando a cinderela aqui, se arrumar! –falou Kanon apontando para o escorpião.'

' –Vou te falar quem é cinderela... sua lagartixa marinha! –resmungou Milo.'

' –Podemos ir, ou vocês vão continuar se elogiando... –falou Saga se levantando –pois eu quero voltar cedo, estou muito cansado e a companhia de vocês me aborrece.'

' –Eu também te adoro! –falou Milo dando um tapinha nas costas do cavaleiro.'

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos olhou mortalmente para Milo, fazendo com que ele tirasse rapidamente a mão de seu ombro

' –Saga você tá parecendo um agente funerário, porque não coloca outra roupa... –falou Kanon vendo que saga vestia um terno preto.'

' –Vê se não me enche, e aí vamos!? –falou Saga impaciente.'

' –Bem não precisa mudar de roupa...mas deixe esse paletó e essa gravata –falou Kanon retirando as peças –...abra um pouco essa camisa, e a coloque para fora da calça... –completou.'

' –Viu, agora não parece um velho, até que tá um gatão! –falou Milo com ar debochado.'

' –Bem agora as crianças estão contentes... –ironizou Saga.'

' –Bem vamos embora, que hoje como estou gentil iremos no meu Porshe!!! –falou o escorpião balançando as chaves.'

' –Isso aí cara, nós vamos detonar! –falou Kanon.'

Assim os três partiram, na Porshe vermelha do Milo...

' –Ô bando de marmanjos, todo mundo entrando na fila, se não ninguém entra!!! –gritava uma garota de longos fios negros segurando um gramofone.'

' –Posso saber o que fazemos aqui!? –perguntou Saga irritado.'

' –É que Athena ordenou que nós inspecionássemos o movimento do bar, porque ela que entrar como sócia nos lucros! –falou o escorpião.'

' –E vocês me tiram de casa para isso! Eu vou embora... –falou Saga dando as costas.'

' –Não vai não! Ela disse que por você ser competente devia nos acompanhar! –falou Kanon rapidamente.'

' –E eu lá tenho cara de babá!!! –resmungou Saga saindo da fila e indo embora.'

' –Espera aí... façamos o seguinte ficamos um pouco e vamos embora! –falou Milo tentando um acordo.'

Saga ficou calado alguns instantes e vendo a cara suplicante de ambos disse...

' –Mas só um pouco!'

' –Vocês não me ouviram dizer que é para permanecer na fila! –falou a jovem de longos fios negros se aproximando deles.'

' –Desculpe já estamos indo... –falou Milo virando para encara-la.'

O escorpião quase teve um treco, ela era linda, vestia uma calça e uma blusinha de couro super justa, realçando suas generosas curvas.

' –Então vai voltar para fila, ou vai embora!? –perguntou impaciente'

Milo não conseguia responder seus olhos estavam vidrados nela e sua cara era de um tremendo idiota.

Vendo que ele não se mexia Kanon puxou-o de volta para fila, e após lhe dar uns bofetões, o cavaleiro voltou a si.

' –Você viu.... –murmurou extasiado.'

' –Vi...ela quase te bateu, que você tem nessa cabeça oca! –falou dando um generoso tapa nele.'

' –Ei não me bate... –falou empurrando o dragão marinho.'

' –Dá para vocês pararem, estão me irritando! –falou Saga olhando ferozmente para ambos.'

Vendo o olhar do cavaleiro, ambos pararam com aquelas infantilidades, e começaram a esperar pacientemente, que o bar abrisse.

----------------------------------------

Após jantar Juliane tentou novamente escrever...

" Eu quero escrever sobre uma mulher jovem, independente, bem sucedida... e que por ser workaholic...não tem tempo para sua vida pessoal..."

" Quem eu estou enganando essa sou eu, e minha vida não há nada que dê um romance..."

Juli colocou o cabeça entra as mãos e ficou olhando para a tela em branco do notebook...

' –O que vou escrever... cadê minha inspiração?.'

--------------------------------------

Saga estava sentado em uma mesinha ao canto, com uma cara que exprimia seu total desagrado...

O lugar estava lotado, sobre o balcão a jovem de fios negros, fazia malabares, com as garrafas e preparava drinks com uma destreza invejável...

Ao pé do balcão os homens se amontoavam, na tentativa de um drink, entre eles Milo, também tentava sua sorte...

Kanon estava sentado ao lado do irmão, que mantinha uma expressão sisuda.

' –Vamos Saga, anime-se! –falou lhe entregando uma taça de margueritta.'

Saga apanhou a taça e sorveu tudo em um gole só... deixando o ex general satisfeito, pois embebeda-lo seria moleza...

Milo não saia de perto do balcão onde a jovem preparava os drinks, o escorpião estava disposto a faze-la sua presa.

' –Posso saber seu nome!? –perguntou num tom galante, enquanto a garota lhe entregava .'

' –Realmente estava certa...você é um idiota! –falou apanhando uma garrafa de vodca e jogando a bebida sobre o balcão.'

O cavaleiro ficou possesso, mas se a presa for fácil a caçada não vale apena...

' –E eu estava enganado... porque olhando de perto, você nem é tão bonita assim... –falou virando as costas e indo em direção a porta dos fundos.'

Ao escutar aquilo a garota ficou furiosa, quem ele achava que era.

Riscou o fósforo e jogou no liquido sobre o balcão fazendo as chamas subirem, mas invés de preparar os drinks entre as labaredas, fez sinal para que outra garota tomasse seu lugar e saiu atras dele.

Kanon continuava induzindo seu irmão a beber, de maneira que Saga já falava nada com nada...

' –...Eu devia te-lo escutado quando dizia que deveria ser mais ambicioso... se tivesse chegado cinco minutos antes, Athena estaria morta... tudo por causa do Aioros...ele é enxerido que nem o irmão...deve ser mal de família... –falava com a voz mole denotando sua embriaguez.'

' –Tudo bem irmão... mas mudando de assunto gostaria de ir pescar comigo amanhã!? –perguntou entregando uma dose de wisky ao cavaleiro.'

' –Claro...eu irei... Mas jamais deveria tê-lo preso no Cabo Sounion, porque assim hoje você teria um emprego e não seria um vagabundo nas minhas costas... –falou Saga totalmente tomado pela bebida.'

' –Vagabundo!? Eu também sou cavaleiro de Athena! –falou Kanon ofendido.'

' –Cavaleiro Reserva, meu caro....só atua se eu não estiver presente, sofrer acidente ou aposentar-me por invalidez...está no contrato! Por isso você é um vagabundo desempregado! –falou com a voz mole.'

' –Vou fingir que não ouvi isso, além do mais você bebeu demais! –falou o ex general com a cara emburrada.'

' –Eu estou ótimo! –falou Saga.'

' –Tô vendo...alias todo bêbado diz isso! Mas me diga vamos pescar amanhã?! –perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente.'

' –Já disse que vou...mas agora me vê mais uma dose! –falou Saga erguendo o copo.'

Milo encostou-se no muro e com ar debochado começou a contar:

' – 1, 2, 3... –antes que pudesse terminar a porta dos fundos foi aberta com um ponta pé.'

' –Quem você pensa que é seu playboyzinho!!! –falou a garota irritada.'

' –Ahhh...é você!... –falou como se não imaginasse que ela viria –...Que foi!? Se arrependeu de me esnobar!? Mas sinto muito a fila é imensa, e você desperdiçou sua chance... –completou ironicamente.'

' –Como você é convencido... Saiba que jamais ficaria com você! –falou ficando de costas para o cavaleiro.'

Milo balançou a cabeça e riu, e aproximando-se dela sussurrou em seu ouvido

' –Você fica uma gracinha irritada...'

Antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o escorpião puxou encostando-a contra a parede, e beijando-a atrevidamente.

No inicio ele sentiu seu corpo rijo como uma pedra, mas ela foi amolecendo até se entregar-se aquele beijo sensual, beijando-o com a mesma avidez e ousadia.

Milo desprendeu-se de seus lábios com certa relutância, e ao som o peito arfante perguntou

' –Qual seu nome?'

' –Marcia... e o seu? –respondeu arquejante.'

' –Milo... –murmurou tomando os lábios dela novamente, mas desta vez de forma mais intensa.'

Kanon largou Saga dormindo na mesa e foi atrás de Milo, já estava na hora de irem embora...

O ex general, vasculhou todo o bar, e quando estava prestes a desistir resolveu dar uma olhada nos fundos do local...

Ao abrir a porta encontrou o amigo, e sem notar a presença da jovem, começou a falar

' –Ô Milo finalmente te encontrei, e aí vamos embora!?.'

O escorpião e a garota se assustaram, mas o ódio de Milo ardia como chamas em seus olhos...

' –Querida...me dê um minutinho... –falou como se fosse matar o amigo.'

Marcia balançou a cabeça concordando e começou a rir, realmente a cara de ódio dele era cômica.

Milo se aproximou de Kanon, que agora estava totalmente embaraçado por Ter interrompido o amigo

' –Errr... desculpe, não vi que estava acompanhado... –falou sem graça.'

' –Kanon...eu já te disse o quanto te odeio!... –falou suspirando –...mas já que está aí diga o que quer... –completou cerrando os pulsos.'

' –O Saga dormiu depois de tomar todas...achei que devíamos ir embora! –falou um tanto receoso.'

' –Chama um táxi!!! –falou cheio de raiva.'

' –Mas são quatro da manhã não tem táxi na rua... –respondeu fazendo cara de inocente.'

Milo virou-se e olhou a garota encostada na parede, ela era linda e realmente tinha mexido com ele, se fosse embora talvez nunca mais a visse...

' –Bem garotos...é melhor irem cuidar do seu amigo!!! –falou caminhando até a porta –Milo...ainda digo que você é muito convencido... nos vemos por aí!!! –completou piscando para o escorpião.'

' –Marcia...espere!!! –falou puxando-a pelo braço antes que entrasse no bar.'

O cavaleiro fitou-a por alguns segundos, mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi beija-la novamente...

Prendendo-a novamente em seus braços e a beijando com luxuria, um beijo que foi correspondido à altura pela jovem

Kanon ficou olhando para os lados como se não presenciasse aquela cena...

Marcia desprendeu-se dos lábios do cavaleiro, e ainda enlaçada em seu pescoço sussurrou em seu ouvido

' –Ainda nos encontraremos... além dos mais não terminamos o que começamos...'

' –Sim...ainda nos encontraremos... –falou Milo dando um sorriso e soltando-a para que pudesse ir embora.'

Kanon continuava olhando para os lados fingindo não estar ali...

' –Pode parar, ela já foi... mas agora vamos para casa! –falou o escorpião vendo-a sumir entre a multidão.'

' –Cara, nunca te vi desse jeito! Que ela fez com você!? –perguntou colocando a mão no ombro do amigo.'

' –Eu não sei, mas uma coisa eu sei...eu preciso reencontra-la... –falou olhando para o ex general.'

' –Realmente você esta doente, nunca o vi sair com uma garota duas vezes... falou Kanon.'

' –Bem agora vamos pegar o Saga... depois conversamos sobre ela! –falou entrando no bar.'

Kanon seguiu o amigo até a mesa onde Saga dormia como um anjo, juntos carregaram o cavaleiro até o carro, e assim voltaram para o Santuário...

No dia seguinte eles realizariam seu fabuloso plano, para que Saga conseguisse curar sua crise existencial...

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.

_Juliane conseguirá escrever seu livro?_

_Como será o reencontro dos inimigos de infância?_

_O que Kanon e Milo aprontarão no próximo capitulo?_

_E o escorpião reencontrará Marcia novamente?_

N/A: Mais um capitulo...

E aí o que acharam do Kanon e do Milo aprontando todas!?

Juli-Chan, aí esta mais um capitulo desta sua fabulosa aventura... um presente para minha grande amiga, que admiro muito!!! Obrigada por ser tão legal comigo!!!

Neste capitulo contamos com a presença da minha querida amiga Marcia... que também é integrante da nossa super galerinha do MSN!!!

Se vocês gostaram da participação da Marcia, enlouquecendo os hormônios e o coração do Milo...me avisem, pois quem sabe este ela não aparece novamente... Como digo tudo depende de vocês...!!!

Espero que este capitulo tenha agradado a todos... JÓKEN PÔ é uma brincadeira infantil,, que aqui conhecemos como papel ou tesoura!!! A idéia de utilizar está brincadeira surgiu do meu irmão, eu e ele sempre que temos de fazer algo odioso, tiramos JÓKEN PÔ para ver quem será o "sortudo" a não fazer....mas infelizmente eu sempre levo a pior... ou melhor ele sempre rouba!!!

No próximo capitulo contaremos com a presença de novos amigos... Por isso aguardem!!!

Agora vamos aos agradecimentos...

Lembranças e agradecimentos à Juli-Chan, Rafael (Mú de Aries), Renato (Aioria), Marcia, Pandora-Amamya, Megawinzone, Júnia, Lulu, Leandro, Carol... entre outras pessoas de suma importância...

Um super beijo para todos que tem acompanhado a fic... e muito obrigada pelos reviews!!!

Merci Bien!!!

Milla-Chan


	3. Capitulo 2

"Uma Mulher para se Amar"

"_by Milla-Chan"_

Capitulo 2

Juliane acordou ao escutar batidas a porta, por um momento acreditou estar sonhando, abriu os olhos e notou que adormecera em frente ao notebook.

Ainda cambaleante caminhou até a entrada, onde as batidas se faziam insistentes...

Ao abrir notou que se tratava dos entregadores do dia anterior...

' –... ela tá abrindo a porta, vê se eu to elegante... –falou Renato ao amigo.'

' –Cala a boca... mas diz ai, eu to legal né?... –falou Rafael ajeitando o cabelo – ...Senhorita Sandoval... –cumprimentou ao vê-la abrir a porta.'

' –Bom dia rapazes... algum problema? –perguntou com a voz rouca de sono.'

' –Não há problema algum... apenas viemos executar alguns reparos, para garantir seu conforto nesta ilha paradisíaca... –falou Rafael.'

' –Mas eu não fiz pedido algum... –falou a escritora desconfiada.'

' –O pedido foi feito pela Senhorita Juliana Megawinzone... –falou Renato após consultar a lista.'

Ao escutar o nome de sua empresária, a escritora ficou radiante...

' –Ela está aqui em Atenas?'

' –Sinto não poder informa-la... –falou Renato.'

' –Tudo bem... vamos entrar rapazes... –falou Juli um tanto desapontada.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Saga abriu os olhos e notou que estava deitado em sua cama. O cavaleiro fez menção de levantar-se, mas ao tentar viu tudo rodar e deitou novamente...

Sua cabeça latejava de tanta dor, uma coisa era certa...ele estava de ressaca...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kanon entrou na casa de escorpião, ao entrar no quarto do amigo, viu que ele dormia profundamente...

' –Era só o que faltava... –murmurou aproximando-se da cama.'

Kanon sacudiu Milo mas nada do cavaleiro acordar...

' –Hum... Marcia... –murmurou Milo ainda dormindo.'

O ex general pegou a jarra d' água e com um sorriso maléfico, despejou-a em cima do escorpião.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Após varias tentativas Saga conseguiu levantar-se, caminhou até a cozinha, onde a mesa estava posta com um delicioso café da manhã.

O cavaleiro sentou-se e iniciou seu café, quando seus olhos encontraram um pequeno bilhete sobre a mesa:

" _Bom dia irmão, espero que não esteja com dor de cabeça... mas por via das duvidas deixei uns comprimidos sobre a mesa._

_Só mais uma coisinha, como você me prometeu vamos pescar juntos essa manhã, por isso se apresse..._

_Kanon."_

Saga dobrou o bilhete e apanhou a contra gosto os comprimidos, infelizmente ele não tinha escolha, ia pescar com Kanon!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Milo sentou na cama abruptamente ao ver-se molhado, enquanto Kanon rolava de rir...

' –QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA, Ô LAGARTIXA MARINHA? –gritou levantando da cama.'

' –Cara, você precisa ver seu estado... tu tá ridículo! –falou Kanon entre gargalhadas.'

Milo nada disse, apenas caminhou até o banheiro e bateu a porta de forma estrondosa...

' –ihhh me ferrei... –murmurou o gêmeo.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Logo após tomar os comprimidos Saga sentiu um onda de sono se apossar de seu corpo, relutante o cavaleiro apoiou a cabeça sobre a mesa e adormeceu ...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

' –O QUE VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? –perguntou Milo ao encontrar Kanon sentado em sua cama.'

' –Te esperando... mas estou vendo que... você não quer isto aqui... –falou Kanon segurando um papelzinho.'

' – O que você tem aí sua lagartixa? –perguntou indiferente.'

' –Nada importante... só é o telefone daquela garota do barzinho... –falou guardando-o o papel no bolso.'

' –ME DÁ ISSO AGORA! –falou avançando sobre o cavaleiro.'

' –Pega leve bela adormecida... eu vou te dar ... –falou desviando do cavaleiro –mas só se você... levar o Saga até o cais... –completou.'

' –Porque EU? '

' – Porque VOCÊ quer o telefone da Marcia... então Bela Adormecida, me encontre daqui uma hora no cais, e não se esqueça de levar o Saga! –falou Kanon saindo do quarto.'

' –Maldito! –resmungou o escorpião enquanto entrava no banho.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Após guardar as malas de Saga e as varas de pesca no iate, Kanon decide ir comer alguma coisa na lanchonete do cais.

Enquanto caminhava sobre a ponte de madeira, repleta de barcos ancorados, algo atraiu sua atenção...

' –EU RESERVEI ESTE IATE! –falou a jovem de fios dourados apontando para o barco ancorado num tom austero.'

' –Mas senhora, não há reserva alguma... –justificou o homem responsável.'

' –COMO NÃO HÁ RESERVA! EU RESERVEI HÁ DUAS SEMANAS E EXIJO USAR ESTE MALDITO BARCO! –falou a jovem enfurecida.'

' –Desculpe-me senhora, este casal acaba de alugar o iate, mas a senhora pode aluga-lo amanhã... –falou o rapaz amedrontado.'

' –AMANHÃ!... Acho que você não me compreendeu, EU VOU USAR O BARCO HOJE! – falou a jovem empresária tentando manter o controle.'

' –Eu...eu cumpro ordens senhora, e se deseja um barco para hoje... deveria Ter feito uma reserva... –falou o rapaz.'

' –MAS EU FIZ UMA RESERVA... –gritou exasperada e respirando fundo tentou dialogar racionalmente – Está bem...Você poderia me informar quem é o responsável, por isto aqui? –perguntou ao homem, tentando controlar-se para não esbofetea-lo.'

O homem indicou uma pequena casa, onde dizia ser o escritório...

Juliana seguiu em direção ao escritório como um furacão, e ao passar pela ponte, esbarrou em Kanon que ainda estava parado, derrubando o cavaleiro na água, que ao se desequilibrar puxou-a junto consigo...

' –VOCÊ VIU O QUE VOCÊ FEZ SEU IDIOTA! –falou a loira, vendo que estava toda ensopada.'

' –Idiota? Você me derruba na água e eu sou o idiota! –falou o cavaleiro ironicamente.'

' –QUEM MANDOU FICAR NO CAMINHO, NÃO VIU QUE EU ESTAVA PASSANDO... –falou jogando água no cavaleiro.'

' –Se eu fosse um cara normal não teria visto, minha sorte é que enxergo movimentos na velocidade da luz... –resmungou Kanon.'

' –O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? –perguntou a jovem.'

' –Nada... nada... –disfarçou o cavaleiro, diante de tanta histeria.'

' –DROGA! Tudo está dando errado, primeiro consta que eu não reservei o iate, agora um imbecil me derruba na água... o que mais falta dar errado? –falou a empresária, quase começando a chorar.'

' –Ei vocês dois, não sabem ler, ou são dois engraçadinhos... –falou um policial aproximando-se deles –...É PROIBIDO NADAR NO CAIS, SAIAM JÁ DAÍ! –completou o homem.'

' –QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA GRITAR COMIGO? –vociferou a garota.'

' –EU MANDEI SAÍREM DA ÁGUA! –falou o policial energicamente.'

' –ô garota, é melhor nós sairmos da água... ou teremos muitos problemas... –falou Kanon a jovem.'

' –Hunf!... você não passa de um covarde... –falou Juliana empurrando Kanon.'

' –Antes covarde do que maluco... –resmungou o ex general.'

' –Quem aqui é maluca? –perguntou enfurecida'

' –Não vão sair da água, muito bem... VOCÊS ESTÃO PRESOS! –falou o policial fazendo sinal para seus companheiros.'

' –Presos! –exclamaram ambos ao mesmo tempo.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Milo entrou na casa de gêmeos, e encontrou Saga adormecido sentado a mesa

' –Só faltava essa... –murmurou o escorpião tirando os óculos de sol e se aproximando dele.'

Após verificar se o cavaleiro estava vivo, Saga encontrou o bilhete sobre a mesa, juntamente com o pote de comprimidos...

' –Eu não acredito! –murmurou após ler o nome do remédio.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Os rapazes trabalhavam arduamente na casa; pintando os cômodos, consertando alguns móveis, verificando encanamentos, entre outras coisas...

Estimulada pelo animo do garotos, Juliane também resolveu por a mão na massa, enquanto eles reparam, ela organiza e limpa...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

' –Ai meu Zeus, era só o que faltava! O idiota aqui acabou tomando sonífero! –falou Milo tentando erguer o cavaleiro. –E ainda por cima, tá pesado... –resmungou jogando Saga no sofá.'

' –Putz! E agora o que eu faço? –se perguntou Milo vendo o gêmeo dormir profundamente –...Eureka... –completou ao Ter uma incrível idéia.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Milo encontrou Aiolia próximo a casa das amazonas, o cavaleiro de leão estava ridiculamente abaixado atras de um arbusto, espiando entre as folhagens

Lentamente o escorpião se aproximou, para poder ver o que tanto prendia a atenção do cavaleiro...

No interior da casa Marin, Shina e June, pareciam haver acabado de chegar de um longo treino, as garotas estavam trocando de roupa...

' –Quem diria, Aiolia de Leão espiando amazonas se trocando... que coisa feia... –falou Milo como se repreendesse o amigo.'

' –Milo! –falou o leão surpreso –...Não é o que parece... eu...eu... estava procurando minha lente de contato, que caiu no chão... –completou numa justificativa.'

' –E desde quando você usa lente de contato? –perguntou o escorpião debochadamente.'

' –Shhhhh! Desde sempre... e fala baixo ou elas vão descobrir que estamos aqui! –falou Aiolia nervoso com a possibilidade de ser descoberto.'

' –Ah... VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FALE BAIXO? –perguntou Milo gritando.'

Antes que o escorpião pudesse continuar, Aiolia puxou-o para dentro dos arbustos silenciando o amigo.'

' -...Marin você ouviu alguma coisa ? –perguntou Shina vestindo uma blusa.'

' –parecia a voz do Milo... –falou June tirando o colan.'

Marin caminhou até a janela, enrolada numa toalha, e ficou observando se havia alguém próximo a casa, bem embaixo da janela entre os arbustos Aiolia segurava Milo e tapava sua boca...

O leão fechou os olhos e implorou aos Deuses que não fossem descobertos, sabia muito bem, o quanto doía apanhar daquelas três...

' –Não há ninguém... –falou Marin fechando a janela.'

Ao ver que estavam em segurança, Aiolia soltou Milo, e encarou o escorpião mortalmente...

' –Por que está me olhando desse jeito, leãozinho? –perguntou Milo se levantando.'

' –Você ainda pergunta... quase fomos descobertos, por sua causa! –falou Aiolia baixinho com medo que as garotas ouvissem.'

' –Ora Aiolia, você tem muito o que aprender... –falou Milo seguindo com o amigo em direção as doze casas –...mas vamos ao que interessa, tenho um trabalho a fazer e você vai me ajudar... –completou'

' –E porque eu te ajudaria? –perguntou o leonino indiferente.'

' –Pelo simples fato, de que se não me ajudar, conto pro Santuário INTEIRO, que você é um pervertido, que fica espiando as pobres amazonas trocarem de roupa... –falou Milo ameaçadoramente.'

' –Você não faria isso, faria? –falou Aiolia receoso.'

' –Eu realmente não gostaria meu amigo, mas se não me ajudar, não terei outra escolha... –falou o escorpião com se lamentasse.'

' –Por favor não conte... eu faço qualquer coisa... –suplicou o leonino atirando-se aos pés do escorpião.'

' –Levanta daí! –falou Milo puxando Aiolia do chão –...Eu não vou contar nada, mas deixe de fazer papel de idiota! –completou desolado por Ter de precisar da ajuda de um ser que não conseguia diferenciar os hormônios da razão.'

' –Então o que eu preciso fazer? –perguntou o leão obedientemente.'

' –Venha comigo... –respondeu o escorpião indo em direção a casa de gêmeos.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

' –Bom dia Delegado Bicudo! –cumprimentou o policial ao ver o superior chegar trazendo uma mulher e um homem encharcados.'

O delegado nada respondeu, seu humor estava péssimo e para piorar tinha de perder tempo com idiotas que não sabiam respeitar a lei.

' –VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME PRENDER! –esperneava a empresária ao entrar na Delegacia.'

' –Felipe leve esses dois daqui, não aguento mais essa mulher berrando no meu ouvido! –falou o Delegado com sua voz grave, denotando sua total impaciência.'

' –Sim senhor... –respondeu o policial levando Juliana e Kanon.'

Mal o Delegado largou-se na cadeira, alguém bateu a porta.'

' –Posso entrar? –perguntou a jovem loira fardada.'

' –Claro Talita entre... –consentiu o Delegado.'

' –Então o que significa aqueles dois encharcados? –perguntou a policial.'

' –Dois engraçadinhos,... antes de vir para cá passei no cais para falar com um amigo, e encontrei aqueles dois na água, nem ia fazer nada, mas aquela maluca resolveu me afrontar... então trouxe eles comigo! –falou Bicudo rindo.'

' –Conclusão, vai deixa-los irritados e depois solta-los... –falou Talita –o senhor é realmente cruel...Mas não é por isso que vim até aqui... ontem o Rafa teve uma entrega e mandou algo para o senhor... –completou entregando um papel ao superior.'

' –Eu não acredito! –falou após ver do que se tratava –...Um autógrafo da Juliane do Vale, minha escritora favorita! Grande Rafa, agradeça ele por mim! Mas falando nele, como vai os preparativos para o casamento? –perguntou o Delegado.'

' –Maravilhosamente bem! Mas agora com licença senhor! –falou a jovem se retirando.'

Juliana andava de uma lado para o outro deixando Kanon irritado...

' –Da pra você ficar quieta! Já basta estarmos presos, e tudo por sua causa! –falou o ex general.'

' –Minha causa? Se você não tivesse me derrubado na água não estaríamos aqui! –falou a empresária enfurecida.'

' –Se você tivesse me escutado, e saído da água sem fazer escândalo, não estaríamos presos... –retrucou Kanon.'

' –Agora a culpada sou eu! Você é mesmo um imprestável!–resmungou Juliana.'

Por um momento, Kanon percorreu os olhos pelo corpo da jovem, que pela roupa molhada, acentuava suas belíssimas curvas...

Ela era muito atraente, possuía longos fios loiros e encantadores olhos verdes...

Juliana reparou que o rapaz a observava atentamente, e sentiu-se corar, por sua vez, a empresária também reparou nos avantajados músculos do cavaleiro, que devido a roupa molhada ficavam em maior evidencia

Os olhares cobiçosos de ambos se encontraram, e Kanon que estava recostados na parede, ergueu-se e começou a se aproximar da jovem, Juliana por sua vez manteve-se estática, apenas desejando essa fatal aproximação...

Kanon parou a frente da jovem, fitou-a sedutoramente, e lentamente aproximou seus lábios aos dela...

Ambos teriam se entregado aquela repentina atração, se não houvessem naquele momento escutado passos em direção a cela.

Ao perceber a aproximação de alguém, Juliana exaltou-se e empurrou Kanon, dando-lhe um forte tapa no rosto...

' –Seu tarado! –falou.'

' –Vocês tem direito a fazer uma ligação me acompanhem... –falou a jovem policial loira entrando no cárcere.'

Antes de sair da cela Kanon lançou um olhar à empresária, que parecia nem notar sua presença, e inconformado murmurou...

' –Mulheres... vá entende-las...'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

' –Milo porque estamos fazendo isso? –perguntou Aiolia levando Saga pelos braços.'

' –Eu já falei pra você, que não interessa! Agora continue andando! –ordenou o escorpião que levava o cavaleiro pelas pernas.'

Ao chegarem no Iate, os dourados deixaram Saga no convés.

' –Aiolia, tome conta do Saga eu já volto! –falou Milo ao notar que somente as bagagens estavam ali, faltando Kanon.'

O escorpião procurou Kanon por todo o cais e quando estava preste a desistir, ouviu seu celular tocar...

' –Alô... Kanon onde você est�!...preso?...como assim preso, seu imbecil! ... Ah te vira, eu não posso ir até aí... faz o seguinte, liga pro Santuário e manda algum idiota te tirar daí, que eu vou levar o Saga até aquela maldita ilha! –falou o cavaleiro desligando o celular.'

Ao entrar no Iate Aiolia percebeu o quão contrariado Milo se encontrava, e por isso fez questão de ficar em silencio...

' –Espero que você não fique enjoado, por que nós vamos dar um passeio de barco! –falou Milo ligando o iate.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Após uma manhã toda de serviço, finalmente os garotos terminaram o trabalho...

' –Bem rapazes, vocês devem estar exaustos! –falou a escritora colocando a jarra de suco na mesinha do jardim e servindo os garotos.'

' –Antes todos os nossos trabalhos fossem assim Senhorita Sandoval! –falou Renato jovialmente.'

' –Quando concluir o livro que estou escrevendo, desejo vê-los na festa de lançamento... serão meus convidados! –falou Juli que inexplicavelmente havia simpatizado com aqueles dois.'

' –Sério? –perguntaram ambos com um sorriso de enorme felicidade.'

' –Sério! –falou a escritora amavelmente.'

Os olhos dos rapazes faiscavam de tanta alegria e isso deixou a escritora feliz, pois existiam pessoas, que realmente a admiravam e não somente a viam como alguém influente...

' –Senhorita Sandoval... gostaríamos muito de ficar mais tempo com a senhorita, mas infelizmente temos diversos trabalhos a fazer... –falou Rafael despertando Juli de seus pensamentos.'

' –Sim... claro rapazes, faço questão de acompanha-los até a praia! –falou a escritora apanhando uma cesta – depois irei colher algumas frutas! –completou saindo do jardim com ambos.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

' –O senhor poderia me dar uma informação? –perguntou o cavaleiro pela décima vez sem sequer ser notado pelos policiais da delegacia.'

Já fazia uns quinze minutos que ele tentava obter alguma informação sobre Kanon sem sucesso algum, mais uma vez o Ariano se aproxima de alguns policiais e tenta pedir alguma informação

' –Com licença... meu amigo foi preso e gostaria de saber como posso pagar a fiança? –perguntou gentilmente aos homens.'

Os policiais encararam o cavaleiro por alguns instantes, e como se ele nada tivesse dito voltaram a conversar...

Desanimado Mú percorre os olhos pelo local, encontrando algo que chama sua atenção pela excentricidade...

Em frente ao balcão da delegacia, uma jovem vestindo uma calça jeans e blusa de alcinhas brancas, repleta de manchas de tinta, como se houvesse desafiado Miguelangelo , conversava com um policial...

' –Olha aqui, eu ainda tenho muito trabalho a fazer, então daria pra você ir buscar logo minha amiga Juliana? –perguntou a garota austeramente.'

' –Eu já disse que você precisa esperar! Caso não saiba isso é uma delegacia... –respondeu o policial.'

' –E eu já disse que estou atrasada! Portanto honre seus honorários e vá buscar minha amiga! –falou contendo-se.'

Vendo a discussão Mú se aproxima, numa tentativa de também conseguir resgatar Kanon...

' –Com licença... mas eu acabei ouvindo a conversa de vocês, e queria aproveitar para também resgatar um amigo meu... –falou o cavaleiro.'

' –Ai meu Zeus...tá vibrando...! –falou a garota jogando a bolsa sobre Mú e pegando no bolso da calça o celular –Alô... ahhh... eu já estou aqui na delegacia... Calma... não se preocupe serei civilizada... não pretendo detonar a bomba de Nitrogênio que carrego na bolsa... tá beijinhos... tchauzinho... –completou desligando o celular.'

Mú olhava atônito para a bolsa, "será que ela tinha mesmo uma bomba?", o policial por sua vez, mantinha uma expressão indecifrável...

' –Ah...obrigada por segura minha bolsa... –falou a garota sorrindo e apanhando a mesma.'

' –Que isso...disponha... –falou Mú gentilmente.'

' –Bem, senhor policial... acho que deve Ter ouvido minha conversa ao celular, e garanto, que possuo aqui uma bomba com potência suficiente para mandar todo este quarteirão pelos ares... e não faça cara de incrédulo, sua duvida terminará quando eu explodir essa espelunca... ao menos que comece AGORA a providenciar a soltura da minha amiga e do amigo deste senhor... –falou a garota ameaçadoramente.'

Por um momento o policial não pode acreditar no que ouvia, mas quando viu naqueles olhos negros um misto insanidade e prazer, resolveu providenciar o que ela pedia...

' –Só um momento... –falou com voz tremula.'

Quando o policial se retirou, Roberta encarou Mú que mantinha uma expressão atônita e disse:

' –Não se preocupe, na minha bolsa você não vai encontrar nem um morteiro, muito menos uma bomba de Nitrogênio... Meu nome é Roberta, prazer! –falou sorridente.'

' –Prazer Roberta, me chamo Mú... –falou o ariano esboçando um sorriso.'

' –Mú... um nome exótico...você não é grego? –falou a jovem.'

' –Não, sou de Jamiel no Tibet... mas Roberta também não é um nome grego... –falou o cavaleiro encantado com tamanha simpatia e beleza.'

' –Sou brasileira... –falou a garota quando o policial retornou trazendo alguns papéis.'

' –Só preencham essas fichas e poderão levar seus amigos embora... alias, vocês estarão fazendo um favor, porque ninguém agüenta mais aqueles dois brigando na cela... –falou o policial.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

' –Por que você quer deixar o Saga nesta ilha? –perguntou Aiolia tirando as malas do bote e colocando-as na areia.'

' –Aiolia... não faça com que minhas suspeitas se confirmem... lembre-se do que lhe disse no cais... –falou Milo colocando Saga ainda dormindo na areia.'

' –E quais suas suspeitas? Porque eu não sei do que você está falando... –falou o leonino terminando de tirar as coisas do bote.'

' –Bem Aiolia... primeiro eu lhe avisei, que você não deveria fazer perguntas... e segundo, comece usar isso que se chama massa cefálica, porque os hormônios não foram feitos para pensar... –falou o escorpião dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo enquanto conferia se estava tudo certo –...Agora vamos embora... e não se esqueça, sem perguntas! –completou entrando no bote.'

Assim os cavaleiros partiram de volta ao iate, deixando Saga adormecido na ilha, sem nenhum meio de voltar para Santuário...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Depois de preencher as tais fichas, Roberta e Mú ficaram aguardando seus amigos...

' –Beta! –exclamou Juliana correndo em direção a amiga e abraçando-a.'

' –Mega...fico feliz que esteja bem! –falou Roberta abraçando a amiga.'

Kanon se aproximou de Mú, abrindo os braços e esboçando um sorriso debochado...

' –E o meu abraço carneiro?'

' –Está aqui... –falou Mú se aproximando e desferindo um soco no queixo do cavaleiro.'

' –Nossa Muzinho, tá ficando fortinho... –falou o gêmeo massageando o queixo.'

Mú ia responder algo mas reparou que as garotas estavam indo embora...

' –Ei... senhorita Roberta, acho que ia esquecendo seu celular... –falou o ariano entregando o aparelho.'

' –Obrigada Mú... –falou a garota esperando que ele ao menos pedisse seu telefone.'

Vendo que o amigo não conseguiria marcar um encontro com a moça, o ex general resolve dar uma mãozinha, também aproveitando para tentar domar a loira, que o tinha fascinado desde quando a viu no cais...

' –Então que tal se fossemos tomar um suco? –propôs Kanon.'

' –Claro! –falou Roberta.'

' –Não! –falou Juliana ao mesmo tempo que a amiga.'

' –É só um suco... não estou te pedindo em casamento! –falou o gêmeo.'

' –Ora seu... mas nem que você fosse o ultimo homem do mundo, aceitaria me casar com você! –falou Juliana mordazmente.'

' –Então vamos! –falou Kanon ignorando o que ela dizia.'

' –Vamos! –falaram Roberta e Mú.'

O ariano foi na frente com Roberta enquanto Kanon fazia questão, de ir logo atras de Juliana provocando-a...

' –Vamos sorria... não precisa fingir que não gosta da minha companhia... –falou se aproximando da loira –Alias você adora... –completou murmurando ao seu ouvido.'

' –Idiota! –falou Juliana encarando o belo cavaleiro, e se afastando do mesmo.'

Kanon esboçou um sorriso vitorioso, irritada ela ficava ainda mais linda...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Juliane colhia alguns morangos em uma colina da ilha, estando bastante afastada da residência e ainda mais da praia...

Saga acordou e viu-se deitado na areia, sentou-se e percebeu um bilhete em seu bolso...

Querido irmão não fique nervoso comigo, isso é para seu próprio bem... aproveite a estadia na ilha (que você tanto adora), daqui a um mês vou te buscar... boas férias!

Kanon.

' –Maldito! –praguejou Saga levantando e apanhando suas malas.'

Sim ele havia retornado, neste momento o cavaleiro não podia dizer ao certo como se sentia, pois seu pensamento oscilava em milhares de xingamentos ao seu irmão, que o tinha enganado mais uma vez...

Assim iniciou a uma árdua caminhada até a casa, onde passou sua infância...

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.

N/A: Mais um capitulo...

E aí o que acharam do Kanon sendo preso e do Aiolia dando uma de pervertido?

Juli-Chan, finalmente mais uma capitulo, desculpe deixa-la esperando mais uma capitulo, mas no próximo teremos o grande encontro!

Neste capitulo contamos com a presença das minhas adoráveis amigas Beta (naru misato san) e Juliana (Megawinzone) e o meu grande amigo Bicudo ... que também fazem parte da nossa super galerinha do MSN!

Peço humildemente desculpas a todos pelo atraso da fic, e também gostaria de agradecer toda a paciência do Leandro comigo, principalmente nos momentos em que realmente estava perdida, obrigada Lê por estar sempre ao meu lado!

No próximo capitulo contaremos com a presença de novos amigos... Por isso aguardem!

Agora vamos aos agradecimentos...

Lembranças e agradecimentos à Juli-Chan, Rafael (Mú de Aries), Renato (Aioria), Marcia, Pandora-Amamya, Megawinzone, Júnia, Lulu, Leandro,Bicudo, Carol, Jujubinha... entre outras pessoas de suma importância

Um super beijo para todos que tem acompanhado a fic... e muito obrigada pelos reviews!

Merci Bien!

Milla-Chan!


End file.
